Ruriem: Without Me
by FLCO EX
Summary: (Eminem gets spoofed, AGAIN! Ha ha! OOC involve) Ruriem is baaaaaacccck and this time with her new hit single, Without Me. Rated PG13 for swearing. Plz R&R for your POV. Thx


Without Me (Ruriem Ver)  
Author By FLCO EX  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Legal Crap: I don't own anything that is Nadesico. I also don't own the following cameo mentioned, Heero Yuy (GW), Relena (GW), Dexter (CN), Dee Dee (CN), Rei (EVA)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Radio Announcer (aka A/N): Hello, this is FF.net Radio 999.99 FM. We have a special treat for ya, Ruriem is baaaaaccck. This time with her new single 'Without Me'. Now it's time for me to shaddup. Now sit back, relax and enjoy. Without Me by Ruriem..........  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
\Hoshino Records Lobby/   
  
Dr EX: Heero! Relena! Thank you for coming. (Hugges Relena then Heero)  
  
Heero: Don't touch me, or I'll kill you.  
  
Dr EX: (Quick let go of Heero) Sorry, Ahem, Ruri is waiting. Let's go.  
  
\Hoshino Records Studio/  
  
Dr EX: OK, are you ready Ruri?  
  
Ruri: Oh shut the fuck up and let's finish this quick.  
  
Dr EX: Ok ok. (Grumbles)  
  
[Music Starts]  
  
[Heero Yuy]  
"Heero Yuy, real name no gimmicks"  
  
[Intro: Ruri]  
Two cute Houmei Girls go round the outside;  
round the outside, round the outside  
{*scratches*}  
Two cute Houmei Girls go round the outside;  
round the outside, round the outside  
{*scratches*}  
  
[Relena]  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Guess who's back  
Back again  
Ruri's back  
Tell a friend  
Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back  
guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back..   
  
[Verse One: Ruri]  
I've created a virus, cause nobody wants to see Omoikane no more  
They want Ruri, I'm chopped liver (huh?)  
Well if you want Ruri, this is what I'll give ya  
A little bit of steel mixed with some hand implants  
Some martians that'll jump start my heart quicker  
than a shock when I get shocked at Nadesico  
by the Captain when I'm not co-operating  
When I'm surfing the net while Jovians' attacking (hey!!)  
You waited this long, now stop debating  
Cause I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovu-lating  
I know that you got a job Ms. Uribatake  
but your husband's scar problem's complicating  
So the UE SPACY won't let me be  
or let me be me, so let me see  
They try to lock me up in a Aestivalis   
But it feels so empty, without me  
So, watch P-O-D, there is Lapis  
Fuck that, Ryoko hair changed, and so is her tits  
And get ready, cause this shit's about to get heavy  
I just formatted all my hard drives, FUCK YOU MEGUMI!  
  
[Chorus: Ruri]  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So every idiots, just follow me  
Cause we need a little, controversy  
Cause Nadesico feels so empty, without me  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So every idiots, just follow me  
Cause we need a little, controversy  
Cause Nadesico feels so empty, without me  
  
[Verse Two: Ruri]  
Little Newtypes, kids feelin rebellious  
Embarrassed their parents still watchin Cardcaptors  
They start feelin like prisoners helpless  
'til someone comes along on a mission and yells BAKAS!!!  
A visionary, vision of scary  
Could start a revolution, pollutin the Jump Gates  
A rebel, so just let me revel and bask  
in the fact that I got everyone wearin Neko PJs {*smak*}  
And it's a disaster, such a catastrophe  
for you to see so damn much of my gold eyes; you asked for me?  
Well I'm back, na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
{*bzzt*} Fix your bent broadband surf it in and then I'm gonna  
enter in, endin up under your skin like a splinter  
The Princess of Electronics, back to the Nergal  
I'm interesting, the best thing since Evangelion  
Infesting in your kid's ears and nesting  
{*bzzt*} Testing, attention please  
P|-|3412 |\/|4 |337, soon as someone mentions me  
Here's my ten cents, my two cents is free  
A Jovian, who sent? You sent for me?  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Verse Three: Ruri]  
A-tisket a-tasket, I go tit for tat with  
anybody who's talkin this shit, that shit  
Akatsuki, you can get your ass kicked  
worse than them little Hokuhin-sixsome bastard  
And Dexter? You can get stomped by Dee Dee  
You 10 year old orange-headed fag, baka  
You don't know me, you're too short, let go  
It's over, nobody's watchin Cartoon Network  
Now let's go, just gimme the signal  
I'll be there with a whole list full of new viruses  
I been fragged, suspenseful with Quake  
ever since Akito turned himself into Dark Prince {*knife slices*}  
But sometimes the shit just seems  
everybody only wants to discuss me  
So this must mean I'm dis-|337-ting  
But it's just me, I'm just obscene  
No I'm not the first queen of controversy  
I am the worst thing since Rei Ayanami  
to do black hacker so selfishly  
and used it to get myself wealthy  
(Hey!!) There's a concept that works  
Twenty million other girl geniuses emerge  
But no matter how many fish in the sea  
It'll be so empty, without me  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Ruri]  
Chem-hie-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Chem-hie-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
[Ruri] Idiots!  
  
  
[Music fades]  
  
Dr EX: OK! That's a wrap! Good Job guys.  
  
Ruri took out a gun and shot Heero and Relena dead.  
  
Dr EX: O________O|||||| WTF? RURI WTF YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!?  
  
Ruri: (Keep her gun) They give me the motherfucking creeps, so I fucking kill them.  
  
Dr EX: -__________________-|||||||||||||||  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I hope you like it. Plz R&R. ^.^() 


End file.
